


A Win For The Luthor!

by Tesla_HW_Writer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Evil Genius Lex, Evil Genuis Lena, F/F, F/M, Family first, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Harun-El, Kryptonite, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor way, Lena Luthor-centric, Love over Fear, Love over Hate, Luthor curse, Luthor way, Minor Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Minor Brainiac/Nia Nal, Supercorp Friendship, TessCorp, superhero vs metahuman, sword fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 04:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19968127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tesla_HW_Writer/pseuds/Tesla_HW_Writer
Summary: Me: I'm writing a sword fight between Lena and Lex. Don't ask me why!Jon Cryer (Lex Luthor): I'm 100% on board with this.or how I wrote a fanfiction about the Luthor family.Lena is facing the world of loneliness again. Everyone had either lied or betrayed her. She made her choice, no more pity or forgiveness. It was time to act and live according to her way, the LUTHOR WAY.(I put a warning just in case!)Enjoy... Be careful, there is a bit of darkness and violence, but no worries I'm with you the entire journey.





	A Win For The Luthor!

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I'm writing a sword fight between Lena and Lex. Don't ask me why!  
> Jon Cryer: I'm 100% on board with this.
> 
> WHEN LEX LUTHOR HIMSELF IS ON BOARD, YOU HAVE TO BRING IT TO ITS FINAL DESTINATION!
> 
> Enjoy the adventure,  
> See you at the end,  
> With Love,  
> Tesla x
> 
> Ps: I Love Kudos and comments.

** A WIN FOR THE LUTHOR! **

It took her six months to get over the revelation about Supergirl or should we say, it took her six months to disappear little by little from her former friends’ life. They continued to try and reach her, but it had been, now, two weeks that Lena had lost her soul into work. She was avoiding the outside world at all cost. She was inventing meetings and business trips to decline game’s nights. She was doing her best to not go to CatCo or only very late at night to avoid Kara. She even delegated all her work for the DEO to one of her best scientists to never have to face, Alex Danvers ever again. She was in her world, and no one would be able to reach her or her heart. She was now free or thought she was.

She was locked in her lab for two hours now, working on her new project. This time, she didn’t ask the Danvers sisters for advice. She had followed her heart and guts, and even if the two women were against the idea, Lena would never give up on it. She was about to test the first sample when someone appeared from the shadow. Lena jumped from her stool and took the first weapon she could find. When she turned around, she was facing Eve Tessmacher, in person.

“I won’t hurt you, I promise. Lena, listen to me, please. Lex is back! He is alive! I’m on your side, I swear. I will always…” Surrendered Eve with sadness.

“Don’t! I don’t want to hear it from you. Leave before I call the security.”

“I’m sorry. Please, be safe. Don’t let Lex got you as he got me. I…”

Lena was about to answer when someone opened the lab door. One of her assistants came to announce that Kara Danvers was here for the third time of the week. Lena said like the two previous times: “I’m in a meeting outside.” She knew Kara wouldn’t be able to find her, here. The entire place was covered with lead. When the assistant left, she started to look for Eve, but she was nowhere. She probably had already left.

The younger Luthor refused to believe Eve; after all, she lied to her so many times that Lena didn’t trust her, anymore. She had put a bullet through Lex’s chest and let him die. He was dead, end of the story. She lost herself in her research, observing her second sample evolving in the direction she was hoping for. While her eyes were focused on her microscope, her right hand was scribbling coded information in her notebook.

For the first time since Lex revealed the truth about Supergirl, she smiled. One of these proud smiles which could erase any form of darkness. She got up from her stool and started to assemble what looked like a lead box. It wasn’t esthetical, but it was enough to hold the project inside.

When she came to her cabinet where she was stored her material, she found a small key and a note abandoned on the work counter. She immediately recognised the handwriting of her former assistant.

**_I knew you wouldn’t believe me. Here is the evidence that I’m with you._ **

The key was the same as the one she had for her private safe in the basement of L-Corp. She had given one to Eve when she became her research assistant and had completely forgotten about it since then. Without thinking, she was already going one floor down to check on the safe box. Her hands were trembling. Her throat was burning. Her heart was trying to escape from her ribcage. She was alone, all alone and ghosts from her past were trying to get her, again. She swallowed her fear and opened it. There were two files and a small white envelope. One was concerning all Lex research on the Supers and the Kryptonians in general. In the other one, Lena found every little secrets and information on her brother, Lex: his secret bank accounts, his partners and most loyal supporters, and every place or facility where he could hide. Lena didn’t get why Eve was doing it, but soon enough, the small white envelope gave her a part of the answer.

**_National City, 12 th May 2018,_ **

**_You are asleep, and I can’t help admiring you. I should have leave hours ago, but my heart held me back into your arms. I know the deal, I’m just an escape, a digression in your life but I love our secret stealing instants. I don’t want to leave without this beautiful memory. You are a better photographer than me, but this instant needed to be frozen forever._ **

**_There will be no “us”, but I will always protect you even if it meant to lose you._ **

**_With all my love,_ **

**_Eve._ **

****

Two pictures were with the letter: her heart stopped when she recognised one of the photos she was secretly keeping in the lining of her wallet. It sent her back almost a year before.

Lena woke up smiling. The previous day had been rough and very stressful, but the night went to soothe all her pain and frustration. She would never say it out loud by fear of being abandon or betrayed, once again, but Eve was the reason for her smile. The young woman was amazing her every second they passed together. She was soft and kind and always making sure that Lena’s happiness was put first when they were alone in the secrecy of Lena’s penthouse. Today was a good day, Lena knew it because she would have to work with Eve on their cancer cure researches. Of course, the blond woman had left before the sun rose, secretly, Lena was hoping that one day, she would stay but she never dared to say it out loud.

Sitting in her bed, she took her phone to read the news and started her day. It’s at this right moment that she found the present left by Eve before her departure.

**_I know you don’t like it when someone touches your camera or enters your darkroom, but you were so peaceful and rest. I had too. I wanted to share my morning with you. With Love. E._ **

Lena found a picture of her sleeping. Eve told the truth; she was peaceful and rest. At first, the younger Luthor didn’t know why she wanted to keep that picture close to her. She could have left it in the box she was hiding in the wall of her dressing room, but then she realised that Eve was also on the picture in a way. When Eve took the photo, she was putting back one of Lena’s braid. The shadow of her hand disappearing from the picture was still there, frozen forever. It made Lena smile.

Sitting on the floor of the safe room, Lena felt all the memories coming back. She had to use all her strength not to cry again. Her story with Eve was supposed to be part of the past; the page was ripped out of her book, and yet her heart was telling her otherwise.

“If only I had told you.”

She put the pictures and note in her pocket, took out a pen and only wrote on the back of the envelope.

**_Would you have left me? If I had told you: I had feelings for you too._ **

She put the envelope back in the box, closed it and left without turning back. She wasn’t in the mood to work. She needed her bed, a drink and a good book to escape from her day. Sadly, when she arrived at her place, reality had already knocked at her door, a flower bouquet was waiting for her — Probably Supergirl who dropped it here on Kara’s behalf. The note went to confirm the hypothesis.

**_I have a family member invitation with your name on it for the award show, so I was hoping you would come. Regards. Kara xo_ **

“Oh, I will. Believe me, dear Kara, you will love it.” Said Lena sarcastically to herself.

She took her phone and answered a quick but polite message to Kara.

**Kara Danvers: I will come to your award ceremony. Thank you for the flowers.**

Lena had abandoned the idea of working for today. Eve’s words about Lex were turning and turning in her mind. What if she was telling her the truth? What if Lex was still alive somewhere? The people she had cared about, the people who used to be her family could be in danger. She needed to be far from them even more, and she needed to protect herself from Lex’s revenge. Even if Lex didn’t kill her last time, this time, he had an excellent and valid reason to do it.

She poured herself a drink and lost herself in a time where she used to be happy in the tormented storm. She lost herself in a time where her brother was her best friend and where no matter what happened between them, he would always be there for her. She wouldn’t say it publicly because no one would understand, but at this right instant, right here in her living room, she was missing her big brother. She was missing his awkward hugs after their mother grounded her. She was missing his proud smile every time she was beating him at a chess game. She was missing his hands, guiding her during their science projects. He always had been there for her after his break down, even after everything went wrong, she knew that he was still there for her in a certain way. He was the one who came to her last graduation when no one was there for her. He was the one who went visit her to the hospital when people beat her down to be a Luthor while Lillian didn’t even come back from her business trip. He was the one who took a risk to save her from Morgan Edge’s rivalry. He didn’t do it in the best way, but he did it anyway. He betrayed her, he hurt her and even tried to kill her, but he is the only one who at the end of the day, was checking on her. He was her snake to her little prince.

“I miss you so much, brother. What went wrong with us?”

What went wrong? That was the question that she always asked herself. What went wrong with her too? She wasn’t living the best life under Lillian’s control, but she was happy and safe in a certain way. She had everything she needed and wanted to nourish her mind and passion for science. She was asking; it was delivered. But then, love appeared in her life, erasing loneliness but at what cost? Always someone over-watching her work, always a word or innuendo about her name: “We love you. It’s not because of your name but…” Why hadn’t she realised it earlier?

Lena was mad; she didn’t know why anymore. She was just only and utterly angry, and her genius brain was now playing the dumb card with her, forcing her to remind her that her family, her friends weren’t that in the end, like this sadly memorable night after Lex had betrayed her once again.

The superfamily thought that Lena was asleep on her couch. She did fell asleep in Alex’s car while the Danvers sisters were driving her from the Luthor manor back to her place. When J’onn took her in his arms to carry her to her penthouse, the younger Luthor was fully awake but too ashamed to face them. She was a genius and didn’t see anything coming. She felt when J’onn put her carefully on her couch when he refused to go to her bedroom. It wasn’t respectful to enter the bedroom of a lady without her permission according to his convictions. She felt when Kara put a warm cover on her shoulders. It was soft and respectful. She wanted to open her eyes, thanking them for being around, but their words changed the scene.

“Lex almost killed her! She isn’t with him.”

“I know that Kara! But L-Corp is still under Lex controls. Look, she helped him, not on purpose, but she did. Eve is with Lex. I’m certain that a lot of board members of L-Corp are still pleading allegiance to him. We have to do something.”

“I’m sorry to say that Kara but Alex is right. It’s not Lena’s fault, but Lex is still her family. You would do the same for Alex.”

“But Alex didn’t kill innocent people. Lex did, and Lena knows it. He has probably threatened her, or he is the one who is behind James attack.”

“You did it with Astra, and she killed people.” Intervened Alex with anger. “For the moment, Lena needs her best friend. Not some heroes with principles. We will find Lex and makes sure he won’t hurt anyone.”

“I’ll take care of this.” Said J’onn with his authoritarian voice. “Now, we will let her rest. Tomorrow is another morning.”

The memory had a bitter taste, tonight. Guided by her sudden rage, she threw away her empty glass to the farthest wall. The crystal glass shattered into thousands of millions of pieces just like her heart. She fell on the floor, crying. She lost control. She was all alone for the first time in a very long time.

It’s how she fell asleep that night. Drunk and alone on the soft carpet of her living room. Tomorrow is another day but probably not the one she would hope for. When she woke up the day after, she was a changed woman. She felt it in her veins. Her eyes were darker, more determined than ever. Facing her mirror, she heard her beloved lost mother’s voice reminding her “Don’t let anyone break your beautiful heart. You are forever my bright baby genius. I love you.”

“I love you too, mam.”

For a week, Lena was on automatic pilot, she awoke tired, took a shower, went to work, ignoring Kara and Alex interventions, answering just enough to not see them appeared at her doorstep and started all over again. Everything was going well until the day of the ceremony. Lena realised that she had to face her former friends and family. She thought she could, but the anger and pain were still there, and her day at work didn’t help much.

She arrived early like every morning, took a coffee and started working. She was about to send the first mail of her day when she realised that the silent alarm of the safe room had been activated during the night. She didn’t think twice and sent her mail before running down to the safe room. Only a few people knew about the place. She went direct to Eve’s safe box. She had left it emptied except for her little message, the week before and when she opened it, she found a peony bloom flower and a red rose with a simple note.

**_I would have fight even harder for you. It’s too late because of Lex now._ **

She knew the meaning of the gift; she was the one who taught Eve the symbolic of flowers and the meaning behind the colours. The peony bloom flower was the one she used to send to Eve when she had to cancel. It meant “please forgive me”. The red rose was the eternal “I love you”. She didn’t know if it was cutting her even deeper or if it was giving her the strength to face the day. At least, she wasn’t as alone as she thought. Kara had hurt her; she would have to face the consequences just like Eve did, and the ceremony would be the perfect time for that.

Her hair was done, she was dress to kill, the poor superheroine wouldn’t know what would happen to her. Alex was the first person she saw when she entered the room. The older sister was talking happily with Kelly Olsen and didn’t even realise that a Luthor had come into the room. For the rest of the audience, it was another story, the entire room started to whisper and looking at her as if the wolf had come out from the woods. She kept her head high and went to a waiter to get a glass of champagne. After all, it was a day of celebration, so let celebrate.

When Kara received her award, Lena almost threw up listening to her former best friend talking about honesty and trust, about love and compassion when she had lied openly to her for years. When Kara looked at her, she did her best to fake a happy smile. It wasn’t the right moment… not yet.

“I will finish this by saying, even in bad days, even in the darkest night of your life, your chosen family will always be here, to protect you, to save you and before everything, to love you. Thank you.”

Lena followed Kara with her eyes. She waited on her side of the room, looking at the younger Danvers being congratulated by her family. When Kara started to look for her in the room, Lena made sure to be visible in the crowd and left toward the empty corridor. Kara followed her without a word, thinking that Lena didn’t want to be seen in public talking with the person responsible for her brother fall.

“Lena, wait.”

“Hey, Kara. It had been a long time. I was going to come and see, but you know between work and the investigation it had been a hot minute. Congratulation for the price. I hope you’ve received the chocolate.”

“They were excellent, thank you. I tried to see you, but your new assistant is tough to bribe.”

“Bribing and lying doesn’t work with him. He can read anyone minds. He comes from a planet where “honesty” and “respect” are the two only words that matter the most after the word “family”.”

“Are you ok, Lena?”

“Oh. I’m doing really fine. My assistant betrayed me. I killed my brother and oh, my entire chosen family lied to me. A normal day for Lena Luthor.”

“What? You’ve killed Lex?”

“That’s the only thing that surprises you. Nice to hear that as a confirmation.”

“What? No. Lena…”

“Take off your glasses.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me very well, Kara. Take off your glasses, if you truly meant what you’ve said in your speech tonight.”

“Lena…”

“Do it,” Lena said with her hashed voice.

Lena was crying with rage. Kara closed her eyes and obeyed. She started to cry, feeling her heart broke facing Lena’s eyes. The younger Luthor looked at her with hatred and pain, she didn’t say another word and left. She got her revenge. Kara Danvers was broken too, but deep down, it hadn’t change anything. She was still the lonely misunderstood and underestimated Lex’s poor baby sister. And now, it would change for the sake of her own sanity. Once and for all, she would be seen as Lena Luthor, the greatest genius scientist of her generation.

The party continued without her. She was determined to prove to the world what it truly meant to be a Luthor. She didn’t need to be evil or a monster like her family for this. She would show the world that honesty and truth were the two words that would define the new Luthor Era.

She passed the rest of her afternoon and evening locked down in her lab, trying, again and again, her new project. She was determined to create an alternative to her Harun-El serum that would be less invasive and easier to control for the human being.

After seventeen attempts, thirteen burning holes in the wall, as many as cracked on the lab tables and half of a dozen freezing microscope and science material, Lena was convinced that her project was almost ready.

It was past midnight, but she had to make it right. She couldn’t leave her lab so close to the solution. She took off the shiny silver chain bracelet she was wearing around her wrist since her last birthday and put it on the table, for later. It was a gift from Eve that she didn’t have the strength to throw it away. It was her last reminder of her being happy. She let the new Harun-El matter ran on a small sheet of her creation. The two mixed into a malleable material. The first step had worked. She waited for a few seconds and then put her chain bracelet in it. It first disappeared in the black Harun-El matter, bubbling and smelling like burning coal.

“Come on, it needs to work. Don’t let me down, Science.”

As if a science God heard her, the dark Harun-El matter disappeared to let its place to a black and silver chain bracelet. It was, now time for the last phase of the experimentation try it in a real-life situation. For that, she would have to way, the right instant, the perfect moment to reveal herself to the world.

That night, for the first time in a week, she didn’t fall asleep with a drink. She didn’t dream of her brother or cried over her dead mother. She rested peacefully as if the storm had passed, finally. Sadly, being a Luthor means, when you are happy, you should be ready to see the other shoe dropped quickly. And once again, the return of Eve in her life brought the turmoil right to her doorstep.

This morning, she didn’t even have to leave her house to be hit by the storm. When she opened her door, she found the same bouquet as before with a small white envelope. She checked around, but she knew that Eve was aware of all the secret of this building as they always sneaked in and out to not be seen together. She took everything and came back inside.

The message was pretty clear this time, and it terrified her.

**_He knows, please, help me._ **

Lena was holding between her hands the picture that Eve had shown her, six months earlier, the day, she told her to never come back or she would call the police on her. The decision, she regretted the most, today. She let herself fall on the couch, feeling her heart pounding.

“Lena, please, I need your help.”

“You betrayed me, you told me you love me, you told me, you would do everything for me, and you were working with my brother, the all-time!”

“Please, I lied. Having you to hate me was the only solution to protect you from him. Please, believe me, I did it for you. I would never truly work for Lex, willingly, I swear.”

“How sleeping with my brother, getting pregnant with this monster would help me?” Said Lena throwing the picture at Eve. “Now, leave.”

“Let me, one minute to explain and after I leave. Forever.” Added Eve with tears in her eyes.

“One.” Answered Lena coldly.

“I don’t love him, I love you. Always have, always will. Sleeping with him was the biggest mistake I’ve ever done.” Eve cried silently.

“Clock is ticking.”

“I don’t ask you to protect me, it is unfair. I ask you to protect my baby. They didn’t ask to come to this world, they didn’t ask to have a monster as a father. I don’t want that for them. I want them to be raised as a good Luthor, like their aunt. I want them to be like you.”

“Broken betrayed and alone.”

“Passionate, bright and loved. Please. They are innocent.”

“I’m not doing it for you and even less for Lex. I’m doing it for the baby. As you said, they are innocent but don’t you dare coming back for forgiveness.” Said Lena writing a note. “Your betrayal cut deeper than any other one in my life. Now leave and don’t you dare come back, or the police will be here for you, next time.”

Eve took the note and left. Suddenly the information reached Lena’s brain. Lex was alive, and he was coming for her. She knew one thing, without Superman or Supergirl, Lex wouldn’t have to hide. She wouldn’t be alone right now. No one would be in danger, and she would still be the little girl who was waiting patiently at 5 pm to play chess with her amazing and kind big brother. It was time for Supergirl to experience the same hurt she had inflected on Lena.

The younger Luthor took her chain bracelet and put it on, she could feel the powers invading her veins. She smiled and left, ready to find Supergirl. It didn’t take long before she heard police and emergency sirens. She just had to follow them to find Supergirl saving children from a bus on fire. She stopped on the sidewalk right were Supergirl was.

“Kara?”

“Lena? I didn’t…”

The famous Superhero didn’t have time to finish her sentence that Lena’s fist was already meeting her jaw with a sturdy right hook. A satisfying smile appeared on Lena’s face when she crossed the shocked eyes of Supergirl. It was only, the beginning. In a second, she was disappearing from the scene toward the sky, leaving a lost and hurt Supergirl lying on the ground.

When she landed in the garden of the Luthor Manor, she knew that the information of a Luthor punching a Super had made it worldwide. She had nowhere to be safe except her former home. Lying on the grass, looking at the sky, she felt dizzy. It wasn’t as easy at it seems to use superpowers. It took her time to find her balance again.

The manor didn’t have changed much since Lex’s last escape. She checked on the security, making sure that no one would be able to come it without her knowing it. She sat in one of the sofas near the fireplace and enjoyed her first glass of whisky. She was dreaming of her happy future when her phone started to ring. Kara had abandoned the idea hours ago when Lena ignored her millionth message. This time, it was Alex Danvers who was trying to reach her. Lena knew that Alex wasn’t Kara; when the older Danvers had something in mind, she wouldn’t give up until she got results.

“Luthor?”

“Lena, thank God, you answered.”

“I’m close to filling a report for harassment with your sister name on it. What can I do for you, Director Danvers?”

“I don’t know what is happening, right now but I have an angry Supergirl and a terribly sad little sister, and you are in both of their stories, so can we maybe talk and…”

“I may have refused to see that your sister and Supergirl are one person, but I’m still a genius and what you are offering, here, is a trap, Danvers. You can keep your talk offer and says to Kara that she can keep her rose. Now, I’m doing it my way. No more time or place for forgiveness.”

She hung up the phone and returned to her drink. It didn’t take long for Lex to appear at the manor. He was proudly smiling when he entered the living room. For the first time since Lex went to prison, Lena was seeing the brother she had lost. Without warning, her armour broke down, and all her emotions resurfaced. Lex just had time to engulf her in his arms before she burst into tears. She felt so weak that she tried to run away from her brother, but he didn’t let her go, holding her tight against his chest.

“She lied to me and even when I told her I knew, she pretends otherwise. I should have listened to you.”

“I’m here. I’ll protect you like in our old time.” Promised Lex kissing her hair.

“I missed you so much. I was so angry at Mother that I’ve lost you.”

“We both went on the wrong paths. We should have stayed together. We are stronger together.”

“Leave El Mayarah to the Kryptonian, brother. They aren’t worth it.” Said Lena erasing her tears.

“My little genius. You’ve always been the brightest mastermind in our family. Father was right, with you by our side, the world is ours. A win for the Luthor.”

“A win for the Luthor.” Repeat Lena proudly.

The Luthor siblings were back together like old time. Present and future were both banished from their plan. All that mattered were the good memories of their childhood. Even in the darkest world, there was light to bright and enlighten your life. Lex and Lena were this light for each other.

“Did you hear that?” Said Lex with a proud smile.

“What?”

“It’s… 5 pm. Ready for a game?”

Lena was always ready for a chess game. For the last decade, playing chess was a way for her to remember her long-lost brother. She played with Alex and Kara, sometimes with Sam, but it wasn’t the same. They were good or even excellent when it came to Alex Danvers, but they were nowhere close to Lex’s genius. It took her three hours and two glasses of whisky to finally take back her crown of Queen of Chess.

“As you said… I’m THE genius in the family.” Said Lena proudly.

Lena decided to rest a bit, she was exhausted. Lex, knowing his sister pretty well, went directly to the bookshelves and brought back one of her favourite books from their childhood. As always she read a couple of chapters and fell asleep on the couch.

“A genius but so emotional.” Said Lex putting a cover over her shoulders. “Rest, little sister, I’ve got this.”

Lex was ready to finally come to an end with both of the Super. They destroyed his family, it was now time for them to pay, not only because Superman sent him to prison and destroyed his life but also because Supergirl came into their life and crushed his little sister’s heart into millions of pieces. As a Luthor, they may not know how to show love, but no one touched their family without facing the consequences.

He was happy to see that his lab hadn’t changed. He was afraid that after his last lie to his sister, she would have destroyed everything. Deep down, he knew that their relationship could survive everything. No one, not even their mother, could get between them. They lost each other multiple times, but they always ended up on the same page of History.

Making Kryptonite for Lex was as easy as counting to 10. He had years and years to master it, to make it stronger, easier to manipulate. This time was the time for the Luthor to finally win the war. He was so focused on his work that he didn’t realise, someone was facing him with a gun. It’s Lena’s voice that brought him back to reality.

“Eve, no! Don’t do this! You’re not a killer!” Screamed Lena pushing Eve to the ground.

“It seems we have a visitor.”

Eve got up and stood in front of Lena. The younger Luthor pushed her against the wall, angry and concerned. She held Eve against the wall with her left hand on her chest.

“What is wrong with you! He is going to kill!”

“I know what you were doing. I couldn’t let you do that.” Cried Eve trying to reach for the gun.

“How did you…”

“You would never punch Supergirl in public even if you feel betrayed or hurt. You would have never done this publically. You wanted Lex to see it, you wanted him to believe you were on his side, now. You wanted him to come out from his lair and reach you.”

“He stole me, everything!” Said Lena still holding Eve with one hand and looking at Lex straight in the eyes. “I had to Eve. For me, for my father, for you.”

“Don’t do this, Lena! Not alone. We need you.”

“They need you more. It will work, I promise. Now, go!”

Lena made the horrible mistake to turn her eyes to Eve. Lex took the gun on the floor and shoot his sister in the chest. The bullet rebound on her and ended up in the wall next to them. She didn’t think twice. She pushed Eve toward the other room and get the first weapon she could found: The sword from the decorative armour.

“You are one of them!” Screamed Lex attacking her with the Kryptonian sword he had just made. “Traitor!”

Lena felt weak but refused to give up. She had to survive, she attacked Lex with all her strength but got stopped by his sword. He smiled devilishly at her, elbowing her jaw. He grunted in pain, attacking her again. She ran away to the corridor, trying to put a maximum of distance between Lex and Eve. The older Luthor wasn’t the brightest of them, but he was way stronger than his sister. He had to find a way to get her stuck between something and his sword. Fighting backwards, even with superpowers wasn’t easy. Lena was dizzy and exhausted by the kryptonite. Her hands were trembling at each impact between the two weapons. She tried to reach for Lex's throat, throwing forwards, the edge of her sword, without success. The steel was singing and slamming against each other, disturbing the silence of the Luthor Manor. Lena tried a feint move, but she tripped backwards on the carpet and fell in the stairs. Her fall was stopped by the wall one flight of stairs down. She moaned, painfully, holding her head with her free hand. She tried to get up, but Lex was already there, the cutting edge of his sword against her throat. The green light of the Kryptonite was painfully matching Lena’s eyes. She was trembling, mumbling through her pain. Now holding her swords with her two hands, she tried to repel Lex’s assault, but with the kryptonite so close to her skin, she couldn’t. She couldn’t die, not now, not ever. She couldn’t die without Supergirl, knowing that she did all of this for her. She couldn’t die without being sure that Eve and everyone she once cared about was safe from this evil mind. She had to survive!

“Give up, sister.”

“My brother died when you killed innocent people!” Grunted Lena while putting her hand on Lex’s sword, a burning pain invade her body. “Aaaaaaaah!”

“You are maybe brighter, but I’m stronger.”

“Not anymore.”

She used all her superstrength to hit Lex’s leg, making him fall over her. She screamed in pain when the sword went in contact with her skin. She pushed him away and ran to the corridor. She tried to hide, looking for a second breath but evil is hard to kill, and Lex was already on her, ready to slay her for good. All Lex could hear was Lena screaming “Noooo!”.

When he opened his eyes again, he dropped his sword on the floor, immediately. What has he done? Lena was kneeling, there, holding an injured Eve in her arms. The young woman had jumped out of her, hiding to protect Lena. Her back was bleeding from the slaying cut. He was a monster, an evil master minded but deep down, he had loved Eve, honestly and sincerely. He tried to reach for her, but Lena gave her last drop of energy to protect Eve.

“Don’t you dare touch her!” Punched Lena with all her strength. Her fist hit him right into the guts.

Lex flew to the closest wall and fell unconscious on the carpeted floor of the stairs. She felt Eve moving in her arms. , rocked her softly, as a mother would do with her sick child. She was praying her to stay with her, to be strong, one last time, for both of them.

“I’ll save you. I promise. We will explain everything. Everyone will understand. I won’t leave you ever again.” Promised Lena, crying her eyes out.

“You’ve never left, me.” Said Eve, following with her finger the tattoo Lena had on her left wrist. “Lena. Eve. Elijah.”

“Eve. Don’t…! Eve! Eve, look at me.”

“Lex was…”

“Yes, keep talking. I’m here.” Supported Lena, helping Eve to keep eye-contact with her hand on her cheek.

“When he was soft and kind… He was just… Just like you. I missed you… So much… Forgive me.”

“I forgive you. I swear, I forgive you. I understand, now.” Said Lena, taking off her chain bracelet and putting it on Eve’s wrist. “It will help you.”

“I love you.” Whispered Eve before darkness engulfed her.

Lena disarmed the Manor security with her watch and waited. She knew that within a second, the manor would be invaded by the DEO teams led by Director Alex Danvers, herself.

A few seconds later, gas grenades were thrown through the doors and windows. Lena did her best to protect Eve’s unconscious body and herself. She was silently praying just like her dear mother had taught her when she was still a little girl, hoping to be heard at least once in her life.

“Hands where I can see them.” Ordered a familiar voice in front of her.

“She is injured.” Struggled Lena, holding her hands up and her head down. “Please, Alex.”

Alex gave orders to her team, sending four men to take care of Lex Luthor and asked Vasquez and her team to escort them outside without leaving him even a second. Then, she kneeled and checked on Eve pulse; it was weak but steady. She called for a DEO ambulance to get ready before asking Lena to get up.

The young woman kissed Eve’s forehead and got up, keeping her hands over her head. Alex came behind her and put her hands behind her back before cuffing her. She couldn’t believe that she was, at this moment, handcuffing the person who used to be her sister’s best friend. What went wrong? Where was the instant she missed where everything went upside down?

Lena didn’t resist. She knew that it was useless and at this moment, all that mattered to her was that someone took good care of Eve. The younger Luthor didn’t move but rapidly realised that she couldn’t move. She couldn’t feel her legs, her breath was short, and then, the darkness was invading her vision. She just had the time to whispered Alex’s name before she fell unconscious on the floor.

“Damn it, Luthor! I’m the one who is supposed to kill you, right now. Don’t you dare die on me! I still have to kick you ass in Kara’s name!”

Alex called for a second ambulance, for Lena Luthor, this time. The mission was a success. In one day, she succeeded to bring Eve Tessmacher and the Luthor Family down and yet; she wasn’t satisfied. It had a bittersweet taste she couldn’t explain.

Two days later, when Lena woke up, finally, she was surprised and terrified to not be at the DEO base. She tried to get up, but a violent pain spread through her body. The young woman felt back on her pillows, grunting. She didn’t even realise that she wasn’t handcuffed until she heard Alex’s voice.

“Welcome back, Luthor.”

“Alex? What happened? Where is Eve?”

“You were injured, pretty badly. The doctors can’t even explain how you didn’t die before our arrival. We should thank this Elijah that you kept calling when you were out of it. He seemed to be the one keeping you alive.”

“I’ll tell you everything but let me know where Eve is?”

“She already told us everything.”

Almost three days ago, thirty minutes after Lena’s punch went worldwide, Eve Tessmacher got arrested in the lobby of the DEO. She surrendered without resistance. She refused to talk to anyone except to the Director of the DEO. Her request had been accepted, almost immediately, the situation was too critic to play the “we don’t negotiate with terrorists” cards.

“I’m here, I’m listening.”

“Miss Luthor is in danger!” Said Eve terrified.

“She put herself in danger when she punched Supergirl in public.”

“No, she did it on purpose. She wanted to bring Lex out of his lair. She did it to protect my family and me. Lex was after me when he realised I betrayed him.”

“You’ll have to be more specific, here, Miss Tessmacher.”

“Lena… I mean, Miss Luthor and I, were very close before Lex’s treason but he came into our lives, and he threatened my family. I had no choice and work with him. I did it to protect them, to protect Miss Luthor. They were all I’ve got. When I’ve been able to escape his claws, I sent everything I could to Miss Luthor so she could find him and stopped him, but it didn’t go as planned. Lex came back and discovered my deepest secret. When I warned Lena, she used her anger against Supergirl to make it believable. She played the villain to get her brother. I know where they are. I swear! Please, if we don’t help her, she will die. I can’t lose her.”

Alex didn’t even answer before leaving the room. She came back a few minutes later, livid and worried. Apparently, she had called Lena Luthor, herself and the discussion didn’t go as plan.

“She seemed truly angry and determined.”

“She wants to protect you. Like in the little prince.”

“Excuse me?”

“The little prince. Her favourite novel. The little prince has a rose, she is beautiful and smells heavenly, but she is a liar and a troublemaker. He can’t help himself, even with her flaws, he keeps loving her. Supergirl, you, Kara and all your friends, are these roses. She is angry and hurt, but she would do anything for you, even tracking down, alone, her brother.”

“She said tell Kara she can keep her rose. That she was doing it her way, no more forgiveness.”

“It’s her way to say, I love you, one last time. She is protecting her roses. She wants to show that she is a good Luthor, not her brother and mother.”

“I hope you are telling the truth.”

“Let me go in there, and you’ll see I tell the truth.”

The rest was history. Lena looked at Alex, terrified. Eve had, once again, risked her life and freedom for her. She closed her eyes, trying to not cry in front of Alex, but she failed and let her tears freely roll down her cheeks. She felt a soft hand caressing her cheek, erasing her tears.

“It’s over, now.”

“I will leave you two together. I think you have a lot of things to tell each other. But I hope you’ll find time to explain to me how you both survived.”

When Lena opened her eyes, she was pleased to find a happy and smiling Eve. Lena hadn’t even realised that the woman was here since the beginning. She was so afraid and focused on Alex that she didn’t take the time to check around the room.

“You are there? For real?”

“You saved me. It broke, but it’s still working.” Said Eve putting the modified chain bracelet in Lena’s hand. “Without it, I would be dead for sure.”

“I’ll repair it, but I want you to keep it. As a promise.”

“A promise?”

“One day, there will be an “us”. It will take time but…”

“I get it.” Whispered Eve, kissing Lena on the forehead. “I promise you to be patient, we have all the time of the world, now.”

“What about Lex?”

Eve sat down next to Lena. The younger Luthor hesitated a moment before snuggling into Eve side. It wasn’t like before, the fear of treason or abandon was still there, but it felt close to coming home.

“He is in a secret facility of the DEO waiting for his sentence. No one will be able to help him this time. We are safe now.”

“Did you tell them for Elijah?”

“I didn’t, neither for Elijah, nor Rose.” Answered Eve softly. “I wasn’t ready, yet.”

“Rose? Like…”

“Like your favourite character, yes. I had with me every day the copy you offered me. I read it to her.”

“Who is the nerd, now.” Weakly laughed Lena. “Where are they?”

“With Sam in Metropolis, like you suggest it, a long time ago. She is bringing them back when everything is over.”

Lena was about to answer when someone started to threaten and swear in the corridor. Eve was on her feet in a second, ready to protect Lena. The younger Luthor stopped her, reassuring her with a smile.

“I swear if I don’t get to enter, the door will have a hole with your shape in it!”

“Tell them, she can enter. It’s Kara.”

“You’re sure?”

“You’ve faced Alex Danvers and the entire DEO, alone. I think I can survive Kara Danvers.” Said Lena calmly.

Eve opened the door and let Kara in. She made sure that Lena was indeed alright left the room. Kara was suddenly shy facing the person she thought was her best friend. She still remembered her last meeting with her, or at least her nose still did. Lena sat up against her pillows and invited Kara to sit down.

“How is your stomach?”

“How is your nose?” Teased Lena.

“Pretty good, if I’m not pouting. It’s Alex, who is happy.”

“Did I broke one of your superpowers, Kara Danvers?”

“Pretty much the best one but I’ll survive. I’m sorry, you learnt the truth from someone else. I wanted to tell you for so long but…”

“I know, I’m a Luthor after all.”

“No. No. In the beginning, it was that. I’m not going to lie to you. The first few days and then I was afraid. Afraid to lose your friendship, afraid to put you even more in danger, you already got Lex and your mother, it was enough on your plat, but you became friend with Supergirl too, and I was suddenly stuck in the middle. I tried so many times to tell you, on your plane that night…” Explained Kara lost in her thoughts.

“It was you.”

“No, I mean yes, it was me, but with you, I can be just Kara Danvers.”

“I understand.”

“You see, with my sister, I’m always… Wait! What?”

“I said, I understand. It took me time. Hey, don’t do that.” Added Lena when Kara rolled her eyes. “It had been tough lately. I ended up understanding. Eve was that person to me. I was just Lena with her.”

“The closet girl?”

“It happened once!” Grunted Lena suddenly shy. “Poor girl, she had to stay there for an hour, but it was before Eve. It’s complicated, now.”

“You will be fine, I’m sure.”

“We will probably need time, just like you and me. I can’t promise it’ll be the same, but I want to try.”

“So, friends?”

“Yes, let starts with friends.”

The road will be long and tortuous. When Lena fell asleep, exhausted by the pain, Eve was lying next to her, promising to stay until she wakes up again. It wasn’t much, but it meant the world to the younger Luthor. She knew that even after all the storms, all the pain and hurt, she wouldn’t be alone to face the world.

A few days after, Lena went home from the hospital, and Sam and Ruby were here to finally bring back home to their mother, Elijah and Rose. Eve was the happiest woman in the world when she had to be able to hold her children in her arms for the first time in a long time, without rush or fear. She was free to love them and cherish them. Elijah was a four years old little man who was the perfect copy of Eve. Lena always had a thing for this little boy who was already a fan of comics and science. She had met him a couple of time when she was driving Eve back home. Eve was living with her aunt before Lex’s situation, she was the one who was taking care of the kids when the young mother was at work. Lena met Rose for the first time when Eve invited her to hold the baby in her arms. Lena was scared not only because she was holding the next generation of Luthor but also because she had in her arms, her brother’s daughter. She was still struggling with the idea of Eve falling for another Luthor.

After that, it took to Lena, eleven months, one week and six days to finally reunite the entire family around a meal. Lena and Kara were back on the best friend path. Eve and Lena was, now, living together, in a small house right outside of National City. It was close enough to L-Corp and far enough to be just parents and lovers when they were coming home.

While Eve, Lena and Kelly were cooking in the kitchen with Nia and Brainy to keep them company, Alex and Sam were running around the garden trying to battle with two kids, Ruby and Elijah, armed with water guns. J’onn was taking care of Rose, who found in the old man a perfect haven to fall asleep. It became evident when the little girl called him “Apa Nap” with her arms raised toward him. J’onn who used to be Space Dad for the Danvers part of the clan was, now, Grandpa Nap for the Tessmacher-Luthor part of it.

“Kids! Hand washing time! Aunty Kara is here!” Said Lena from the kitchen.

“Yeah!” Screamed Elijah dropping his gun on the grass to run inside.

“Hop, hop, hop, young man! No running and don’t move. You are putting water everywhere.” Said Eve stopping her son to enter the kitchen.

“It’s not my fault, Aunty Alex pushed Aunty Sam and me in the swimming pool.”

“He started it.” Intervened Alex, all smiling.

“You’re supposed to be the adult, Alex.” Laughed Kelly.

“I’ll take care of it. Come on, young man.” 

Lena cleaned her hands and went to help Elijah. When she returned to the living room, she looked toward Kara with an apologetic smile. The younger Danvers laughed when she saw Elijah wearing a Superman tee-shirt. The young boy jumped on the couch – even if it was obviously forbidden – saying out loud to whoever wanted to hear that he was Superman.

“I’m sure your brother would love that.” Whispered Eve to Lena’s ear. “But I thought we said no more gift before his birthday.”

“It was on sale, and he had stained his favourite one. I had too.” Tried to explain Lena without a great conviction.

“Sure.”

“Mummy?” Asked Elijah, all smiling. “Aunty Kara asked when we will start to eat, she is starving.”

“Eli’, I…” Blushed Kara. “You were supposed to say, when are we eating?”

“It’s what I said.”

The entire family laughed at the situation, making Kara blushing even more. It’s this moment that Rose choose to wake up. The younger Danvers took advantage of the situation, trying to transfer the family’attention toward the baby girl.

“The birthday girl is awake! Look at her, she is so cute.”

“Mummy, it means I can give my gift to Lena?”

“Not now, E’jah. During the cake moment, you remember?”

“Oh, yes.”

Lena was surprised to hear Elijah’s question. It was supposed to be Rose’s birthday, not hers. She looked at Eve with a questioning look, but the blond woman didn’t let any information pass. One thing was sure, Elijah was over existed by this gift. He tried the entire meal, asking Alex and Kelly, who were both sitting next to him when was the birthday cake moment.

“Now,” Said Kelly discreetly when Lena brought the cake while Eve was holding Rose in her arm. “Go with Nia, she went for the camera.”

“Mummy, I’m going to help Nia for the camera!”

Everyone looked at the young man running inside the house. Nia came back with Elijah in Koala mode on her back and the camera in her hand, showing it triumphantly.

“See, babe, I didn’t forget it.”

“It’s not yours but Kelly’s but nice try. You only had 2.5% of chance to think of it with your new subject at work so, you are forgiven.” Laughed Brainy.

“Mummy? Can I now?” Asked Elijah coming down from Nia’s back.

“It wasn’t organised like this, but I feel Elijah will burst if he doesn’t give his gift.” Joked Eve. “Sorry.”

Lena sat down to her place, next to Eve, and helped Elijah to sit down on her lap. The little boy got suddenly shy when he realised that everyone was listening to him. He tried to hide behind the draw he made for Lena. Eve smiled at him and nodded. Getting the authorisation, he started his story. Lena couldn’t help smiling, imagining, Elijah in front of his mirror rehearsing the little story a thousand time before bed.

“At school, all my friends are sad when I say that my daddy died. He is a hero in the sky, he protects Lena’s mummy and daddy. They didn’t understand when I said that I wasn’t sad, so I said I had a lot of aunts and one uncle, that I had two grandpas with grandpa Nap and one grandma that I also have a sister and two mummies that I love very much, so I wasn’t sad. But my friends said I didn’t have two mums because I was calling you “Lena” and not “Mummy”. Can I call you, mama Lena?”

Lena was already crying. Elijah was not only talking about her to his new friends, but he said for the first time in front of their entire family that he loved her. They never spoke about their feelings, of course, Eve had told her a thousand times that she was their mother as much as her, but she never dared to dream of it. She looked at the draw that Elijah made. It was a beautiful representation of their family with “Mama Lena” clumsily written under one of the stick figures. She, already, knew that the draw will end up on her lab’s wall in a beautiful frame.

She hugged Elijah with all her strength and kissed him on the cheek a thousand times. Nia, who was still in charge of the camera, made sure to immortalise this moment for eternity.

“I love you, your mummy and your sister very much.”

“Mummy? It’s a yes?” Tried to ask Elijah discreetly to Eve.

“Yes, sweetie. It’s a yes.”

“So when is the wedding?” Asked Kara, all smiling. “What? Alex takes her time to ask Kelly, my hopes are on you, now! I love weddings.”

“Let’s finish, Rose birthday before.” Said Lena stealing a kiss to Eve.

The party continued rhythm by the happiness and laughs of the family. Lena enjoyed the moment, observing Kara and Eve schemed something under the weeping willow, Elijah and Ruby trying to teach Rose how to kick a ball. Alex and Kelly talking with J’onn and the two young love bird, Nia and Brainy.

“What makes you smile?”

“You, us. We are finally where we belong, right?” Asked Lena leaning herself into Eve’s embrace.

“Exactly where we belong.”

“Where did Kara went?”

“Special “thank you” delivery. She will be back in a minute or two.” Answered Eve kissing Lena on the neck.

Somewhere in the middle of nowhere landed a blue and red blur and then it disappeared.

“Luthor! Delivery.”

“Supergirl in person, what an honour.” Said Lex sarcastically without even getting up from his bed. “What is it this time?”

“The final one.” Said Supergirl throwing a small white envelope on the ground through the bars.

She left, leaving Lex alone facing the last delivery before his sentence. When he opened the envelope, he immediately recognised Eve Tessmacher’s handwriting.

**_One last message from her. Tick! Tock! I add a little gift… as always._ **

Lex realised that this time, instead of an old token of their story, Lena’s message went with a picture. He could see, Lena, happily smiling, looking proudly at a little boy on her lap. She was surrounded by her friends and chosen family while Eve was kissing her on the cheek. Her happiness was closing his coffin, the message went to seal the last nail of it.

**_Two can play this game, Lex. But only one can win. Tick! Tock! You lose. A win for the GOOD Luthor._ **

****

**THE END.**

Tesla H.W. – 21-23 July 2019

**Author's Note:**

> I put my heart and my soul into this story. I hope Jon will see it and like it, but I also hope that YOU will like it to.
> 
> Don't hesitate to leave a little kudos or a comment. I love reading and replying to you all.
> 
> Take care of you,  
> With Love,  
> Tesla x
> 
> Ps: Love always win!


End file.
